Kaiju Zombies
by GodzillavsJason
Summary: An Inspirtation I got from Marvel Zombies. A virus begins to infect many kaiju and humans. The uninfected have to survive which means heros and villain Kaiju have to make an uneasy alliance to survive. Godzilla/Gamera/Ultraman/US Godzilla crossover.


Kaiju Zombies

Chapter 1

Written by Alex Williams

Year: 2012

Black Hole Alien Home world

"Is it finished?" Asked the Black Hole leader as he walked into the top scientist's lab.

The ape scientist turned around and said, "Yes it is complete, now all we have to do is put it into Mechagodzilla's weaponry."

"Excellent." Said the pleased Black Hole alien leader. "Now have all our slaves put it into Mechagodzilla and have it go hunting for a certain turtle." The Leader said as he and the Scientist looked at a screen showing Showa Gamera flying in an asteroid field.

The Scientist nodded his head, pushed a button for the intercom and said, "Attention! Attention! The project is complete, have the humans transfer the virus into Mechagodzilla."

The Black Hole Aliens grabbed their prisoners from their cells and had them carry the virus and the weapons to Mechagodzilla. The prisoners carried the missiles near the robot's foot while another group of prisoners brought barrels of the virus by the missiles.

The slaves opened the barrels, grabbed smaller containers and began to scoop the virus up and dump it into the missiles. The slaves closed the barrels and put the missiles in Mechagodzilla.

Within the next few minutes, everything to test out the new virus was in Mechagodzilla and is now ready to attack.

The Black Hole leader and the Scientist watched from the screen. The Black hole leader pressed the intercom button and said, "Mechagodzilla! Go after Gamera!"

After hearing the command Mechagodzilla's eyes lit up in orange as it released a roar and activated it's jet on its feet to fly. The hatch opened up as Mechagodzilla flew out of the base and began to fly towards its destination.

Asteroid Field

Ever since him and his Heisei counterpart joined the Kaiju Alliance; Showa Gamera began doing patrols in the asteroid field that was between Mars and Jupiter. The reason why the turtle did it was incase any of their enemies were heading towards Monster Island then they would prepare for their attacks. Gamera liked patrolling as it always kept him something to do and occasionally Gamera would run into a Gyaos or two.

But today didn't seem right for Gamera as he felt that something unusual was going on. The giant turtle looked around in the asteroid field but saw nothing when a mechanized roar was heard.

Gamera looked in front of him right on time when a metallic figure hit him point blank in the face. The giant turtle roared in pain as he crashed down on an asteroid. Gamera got up to look to see if he can see what hit him.

The giant turtle watched as Mechagodzilla landed a mile in front of him. Gamera looked at mech curiously as he thought Godzilla defeated it all those years ago.

Mechagodzilla looked at Gamera emotionless for a few seconds until it heard the Black Hole leader speaking "Mechagodzilla, infect Gamera with the missiles."

Mechagodzilla roared out and did what it was told as it fired it's finger missiles at Gamera. Gamera saw the missiles charging towards him and quickly dodged away from the missiles. The giant turtle fell down to the ground and retaliated by breathing out a stream of fire at the mech.

Sparks came out of Mechagodzilla as it went back a few feet and roared. Gamera got up and began walking towards at Mechagodzilla, breathing fire at it. The mech kept going back as the Black Hole leader yelled out, "Mechagodzilla, punch Gamera in the face!"

Mechagodzilla did what it was told as it punched the giant turtle in face. Gamera fell down to the ground on his back and Mechagodzilla looked down at the turtle. Mechagodzilla then turned his hands sideways and fired his missiles at Gamera.

Gamera roared in pain as the virus missiles hit Gamera in the stomach and on his neck. The giant turtle continued to cry in pain as blood was gushing from his neck, his stomach, and his mouth.

Gamera knew he had to retreat back to Monster Island to warn the others about Mechagodzilla. So the giant turtle's legs went inside his shell and out came his jets; sweeping Mechagodzilla from his feet. Mechagodzilla fell down to the ground and watched as Gamera flew away from the asteroid fields.

Mechagodzilla got back up as The Black Hole aliens watched from the screen. The Black Hole leader laughed evilly as the virus worked and that Gamera is heading back towards Monster Island.

The Black Hole aliens cheered, as it was a success and The Black Hole leader began to give another command to Mechagodzilla. "Now Mechagodzilla go to the Ultras' home; the Land of Light."

Mechagodzilla roared as he activated his jets and began to fly towards the Land of Light. Little did any of the kaiju know is that the infection is just starting and Gamera will be known as subject zero.


End file.
